A escondidas te amo
by ipartyouin8
Summary: Fic MUY MUY Huli. Entrá y enterate de todo, te va a atrapar ?.


Holaa! Nosotras somos Jose (JosefinaLunaa ) y quien les habla, Candela ( ddelacan ). Y les traemos un fic SUPER HULI , lo escribimos entre las dos . Es una historia bastante bastante real, en realidad es lo que todas las que shippeamos Huli deseamos que pase (si es que no pasa y no lo sabemos e.e) .Ah, las dos somos de Argentina ,asi que tal vez se nos escapan algunas palabras muy argentinisadas pero hacemos lo que podemos . En una parte del fic citamos un tumblr, es inventado, me acabo de fijar y no existe. Y después citamos un video bastante conocido para todas las Hulis y queríamos aclarar que no nos pertenece,solo lo citamos.. esperamos que nadie se ofenda(?. No sé si se acuerdan de mi anterior fic (Candela) 'Un amor hasta el final' era horrible ese fic, por eso no lo seguí, perdón si alguna lo seguía xd. Pero este JURO que lo vamos a terminar, enserio!.La historia de este fic se sitúa a partir de esa famosa fiesta de FOX , que el año pasado salió esa famosa foto de ellos dos en un restaurant o algo asi solos, se acuerdan? Esta es la foto /h604a2p . Y después, en los próximos eps continúa hasta el dia de ep describe demasiado, y no tiene muchos diálogos, pero este solo va a ser así,porque necesitamos describir varias cosas pero los próximos van a ser menos densos lo prometemos xd Ok ya me callo xd Gracias por leer, ojalá les guste

"**A escondidas te amo"**

Capítulo 1.

Todo era normal, una fiesta de fox como la de todos los años, los mismos de siempre, todo el elenco, todo estaba aparentemente bien … lo que no era normal era la actitud de Hugh y Lisa, se evitaban todo el tiempo, no se tomaban fotos juntos, no hablaban, estaban por separado, todos los notaban distantes y nadie sabía por qué razón…

Hugh salió de la fiesta bastante antes de que termine, con la excusa de que 'estaba cansado' ,se fue solo en su auto, y bastante más tarde salió ella en el suyo, y se dirigieron cada uno a su casa _– o eso era lo que todos los presentes pensaron-_

Media hora aprox después los dos llegaban no casualmente al mismo restaurant, uno muy lujoso, muy lejos de donde era la fiesta y por sobretodo , muy discreto.

Se encontraron en la puerta, casi sincronizados, y entraron como dos 'amigos ' al restaurant. Ya tenían una mesa reservada con tiempo por él, tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro y se dispusieron a ver el show que el restaurant ofrecía

No pasaron ni dos minutos y ya no le estaban prestando ni cinco de antención al show, estaban perdidos cada uno en la mirada del otro, agarrados de la mano, disfrutando de esos momentos que eran sólo de ellos, donde no había nadie que los interrumpiera, esos pocos momentos que los hacían felices pero que lamentablemente eran a escondidas.

En un momento Hugh interrumpe el ambiente y va al baño, mientras Lisa se queda sentada y agarra su celular ,entra a twitter y se dispone a leer algunos tweets que sus admiradores le mandaban como de costumbre, y le llamó la atención un un twit en particular, que decía 'I BELIEVE AND WANT HULI' . Se sorprendió un poco,sabia que esa combinación de letras pertenecia a HUgh y Lisa. Y se empezó a preguntar.. _¿Qué tanto sospechaban los fans sobre su supuesto romance? ¿Sabían algo o era solo su imaginación y sus ganas que iban más alla de la realidad?_

No se podía quedar con la duda, pero todavía no le quería decir nada a Hugh, además no era el lugar ni el momento para ponerse a investigar. Entonces decidió hacer como si nada pasara…

Hugh llega del baño y se sienta, el show había terminado, pidieron su comida y se dedicaron a esperarla mientras hablaban, nada importante.. temas al pasar

Por fin llegó la comida, y mientras comían hablaban normal como cualquier pareja de 'amigos' que son más que amigos, se reían, de vez en cuando se piropeaban, todo era color de rosas.. pero no para Hugh, él tenía un tema pendiente, algo tenía que decirle.. no aguantó más y se lo dijo.

-Lisa, quiero decirte algo.. no es nada malo pero necesito decírtelo.

-Hugh pasó algo? No me asustes, decime!.

-Tranquila, enserio no es nada malo , pero de verdad quiero decírtelo… Lisa, quiero que me digas que pensas de lo que paso la otra noche…

_Hubo un silencio raro, las cosas se tensaron por un momento, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Hugh esperaba una respuesta sincera._

-Hugh, yo … ahora no tengo muy claro todo, mañana lo hablamos bien, te parece? Necesito aclarar mis ideas un poco.. no te enojes, solo necesito pensarlo.

-Esta bien, pero por favor hablémoslo, de verdad lo necesito.. lo último que quiero es herir tus sentimientos.

-No te preocupes, no estoy herida, tal vez lo estuve.. no no, no sé que estoy diciendo, dejame aclarar las cosas y mañana lo hablamos. Ok?

-Ok. Sin presiones

El ambiente siguió tenso, intentaron relajarse, hacer que el clima cambiara, pero las cosas ya estaban dichas y les guste o no, el clima había cambiado, la cena que tenía el fin de ser romántica, pasó a ser tensa. Lo sobrellevaron como pudieron, se conocían demasiado como para no saber sobrellevar una cena.. terminaron de comer, pidieron postre,pero esta vez se saltearon la copa de vino característica de todas sus cenas, y decidieron irse..

Salen por la puerta de atrás, por donde habían entrado y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla muy suave, muy característico de ellos, Hugh amaba darle esos besos, rosando sus labios con su mejilla suavemente pero con un amor y una pasión encadenadas terribles

-Buenas noches Lis

-Buenas noches Hugh, que descanses

-Gracias.

Y cada uno, ahora sí, se fue a su casa..

**Casa de Hugh;**

Llegó por fin a su casa, no había dejado de pensar ni un segundo del camino en esa cena, en lo hermosa pero rara que estaba ella particularmente esa noche, en lo que le había dicho, se preguntaba si había estado bien en plantearle eso, pensó que tal vez no debió haberle dicho nada, estaba confundido. Entonces decidió hacer lo único que lo calmaba cuando estaba confundido o nervioso, tocar el piano..se distrajo varias horas tocando melodías de amor.. y obviamente todas se las dedicaba a ella, a su 'amiga' no tan amiga que le arrancaba los mejores suspiros, esa 'amiga' que lo tenía loco, pensaba en su sonrisa mientras tocaba cada nota en su piano.. largas largas horas…

**Casa de Lisa;**

Ella, confundidísima, más que el ,llego a su casa, se bañó, se puso comoda, una calsa corta y una remera vieja.. se sentó en su cama y agarró su computadora.. no había podido dejar de pensar en ese twit, se hacia millones de preguntas y necesitaba una respuesta..

Twittió algo sobre la fiesta, que había estado buena, algo sin importancia.. y directamente entró al twitter de ese fan que le había enviado ese twitt Huli, y vió la cantidad de twitts relacionados al 'Huli' que había, era algo nuevo para ella, sintió curiosidad y siguió investigando.. encontró muchísimas cuentas de twitter dedicadas al Huli, al amor que sus fans decía que se tenían, encontró personas que creían en ese amor tanto como ella. Siguió investigando , miraba la pantalla con una cara de sorpresa terrible, seguía sin poder creer como tanta gente amaba ese romance 'inexistente'? Ni ella lo sabia… Encontró un tumblr que le llamó la atención y muchísimo.. era .com , quedó impactada con el nombre, entró inmediatamente .. quedó anonadada de la CANTIDAD de cosas de ella y Hugh que había, porque no solo había miles de fotos de ellos juntos, había canciones que parecían relatar su historia, videos emotivos, videos un poco subidos de todo, post donde sus fans expresaban con palabras lo que sentían por el Huli, lo felices que los hacía este romance, ellos directamente daban por hecho que eran una pareja, ella sentía que sus fans le pedían a gritos 'LISA, SABEMOS QUE SE AMAN, QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO?' Pasmada, seguía sin poder creerlo y se preguntaba.. _Tendrán razón ellos? El me amará? Yo lo amo? Que siento? Me siento como una nena tonta de 15 años, enamorada por primera vez.. que me pasaaaa? Si tanta gente vé algo más que amistad entre nosotros no lo puedo ignorar, algo está pasando.. o se me notará? Seré muy obvia?_

En este mismo tumblr encontró un video de nombre 'The way you look at me' alojado en youtube, lo vio y , sin poder creerlo, terminó de verlo llorando.

Era un video que consistía en imágenes y partes de otros videos de ella misma, Lisa, mirándolo de una manera más que amistosa, enamorada diría yo, a Hugh. Ese video le mostraba LA REALIDAD, le mostraba como ella se veía cuando lo miraba a el, lo que sus ojos sentían y decían cuando lo tenía cerca, ese video le abrió los ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír al mirar ese video, al leer los comentarios de todos sus 'Huli fans', se quedó varias horas leyendo miles de tumblrs, viendo cientos de fotos, viendo entrevistas de ambos juntos, o de él solo hablando muy bien de ella, entrevistas de ella misma hablando demasiado bien de él, con ese brillito en sus ojos tan particular, shippeando ese amor como si ella no fuera parte, como si lo viera desde afuera. Se sintió fan de ¿SU propia historia de amor? Ni ella sabía lo que sentía, pero solo tenía claro que sus fans no mentían, que ellos veían algo que otros no, esa química extra que tienen solo ellos dos. Y que ella, no tan en el fondo también lo veía, y sabia que Hugh también. Ella SABÍA que no solo sus fans y ella sentían este amor.. No pudo dormir, su cabeza no la dejaba tranquila ni un segundo.. pensaba, pensaba y creyó llegar a una conclusión…

Continuará

Dfaghs les gustó?Cualquier review que nos quieran dejar con alguna corrección, critica, o si les va gustando como va la historia,o simplemente quieren decirnos algo, son bienvenidos! Leemos todo :D .Proximamente un nuevo capitulo. GRACIAS por leer


End file.
